1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a control servo or control device, and more particularly to a control servo having a simple structure, relatively light weight and high integration for controlling a remote-controlled model aircraft.
2. Description of Related Arts
A conventional model aircraft is remotely controlled to take-off, land and turn via the movement of the aerofoil surfaces by means of the rudder or other steering device. For larger aircraft, weight is not the main issue as there is sufficient power for a wide choice of servos. However, with the demand for entertainment, the development of small scale and micro scale model aircraft is growing rapidly. The small scale and micro aircraft has a critical requirement in its weight. The conventional model aircraft servos are complicated and required to include a complex gear reduction system so it is hard to reduce the overall weight and size of the servo and in turn the weight of the aircraft. In other words, the structure of the servo restricts the development of the small-scale model aircraft from further miniaturization.